Custom Made Vampireboy
by ninja cupcakes
Summary: Tony's cousins Rika and Alex move to Scotland with them. They meet and befriend the Sackville-Baggs. Not good at writing this part.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Here's a story about my favorite person from The Little Vampire. Sorry if the grammar sucks, I have spell check so that should be good.

**Disclamer: **I don't own The Little Vampire, i'm not a writing genus. If I did own it this would be how I would have it. =)

**Story start:**

Oi my name is Rika Nova. I'm from a broken family, but who isn't these days. Not broken as in parents are divorced, broken as in my sister and I against the world. They didn't want us anymore so we got dumped at our Aunt Dottie and Uncle Bob's place. Luckily for the five of us Uncle Bob got a great job and huge house. My sister, Alex, and I were given money when our grandparents died years ago.

Right now I'm carefully unpacking my stuff not so I don't damage my stuff without noticing, but so I don't damage myself without noticing. Stupid medical conditions. But anyways back to unpacking before Aunt Dottie comes up and demands that I let her help me. She doesn't like when she's not needed, can't wait until her son,Tony, gets this way. They get so rebellious with age. Lets just hope his nightmares don't get worse with age. Poor kid, I told him earlier that if he has a nightmare my bedroom door is always open for him. It's better if I sacrifice my night than if Aunt Dottie and Uncle Bob do because I'm use to getting less than five hours of sleep then having to stay up all day.

"Rika,dear, lunch is ready." said Aunt Dottie. "Yes ma'am, I'll be right down." "Oh Rika no need to be so formal. Just call me Aunt Dottie like Alex does." "Sorry, I keep forgetting that you don't freakout about that." "That's fine Rika just eat up. You three need food to grow big and strong." "Aunt Dottie I'm a teenager I grow with or without tons of food, but you should never say no to food so give it here." "I'm so glad you're not like most teenage girls. I don't think I could deal with the whole thinking you're fat stage." "Same here." "Hopefully we don't have to comfort her if some boy doesn't call her when he says he will." "Gross Uncle Bob, boys are icky." "Dude, Alex, I'm a boy." "Sis, once you find the right boy you won't think they're icky anymore. Right Aunt Dottie?" "Of course, it happens to the best of us." "Not me." "Me either,dude." "It will soon."

**[FF to nighttime.]**

"Sleep tight Alex. Everything is gonna be fine." "The sandman will keep the sleeping safe, right?" "That's what they-" "AHHH" "-say. Tony are okay?" "I had a nightmare about vampires." "Don't worry tony I won't let any vampires hurt you or Alex." "So you believe in vampires,too?" "Well yes and no." "What? How 'yes and no'?" "Yes, because I was never given a reason not to and no because I wasn't given a reason to believe in them." "Really?" "Would I lie to you?" "I guess not. Thanks Rika." "No problem Tony. You can sleep in here with Alex and I tonight if you want to." "Thanks so much Rika." "Anything to help Tony." "Goodnight Rika and Alex." "Night Tony." "Night kid." Wow today was tiring. I think I'm going to finish reading this chapter of the book I'm reading then try to get some sleep. I just finished that chapter, not what I thought would happen at all. Time for some sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I,ninja cupcake, don not own The Little Vampire.

* * *

[FF to school]

Some teacher lady is walking me to my classroom while mumbling something about 'not being able to trust stupid Americans'. This 'stupid American' crap is getting on my last nerve. I can't keep quiet anymore. "Hey, teacher lady. I'd really, really love for you to stop with the 'stupid Americans' crap, because news flash lady I was born in London, England as in not from America so I'm English not American. And my IQ is probably way higher than yours is princesa. No affiance." Darn if only I had a camera, Alex and Tony would love to see the face she made. Now that she stopped talking it's pretty quiet, hope we're almost to the class. She's slowing down, I think this is it. She's opening a door,almost free, this is it. Yesh.

"Yes,Mrs Flowers, is there something I can do for you?" asked the teacher lady. This could be fun. "Yes, Mrs Frankenberry, this _**child **_is new and to be in your class. Here are her papers. Good luck, you're going to need it." "Thank you for bringing her here." "Yes,thank you very much for bringing me here,princesa." Dang I didn't think she could run that fast. Maybe moving to Scotland wasn't so bad a thing. "Hey stupid American." Okay so maybe I was wrong. Ignore them and they'll shut up and go away. "Hey stupid American ain't ya gonna say hey ta us?" "Bloody Scottish." "Miss looks at paper Nova, I will not allow that kind of talk in my class." "Huh,they can call me a 'stupid American', yet I can't call them 'bloody Scottish'?" "Duh we're not Americans so we can do what we want." "Deep breaths Rika, stay calm. Okay enough with the 'stupid American' crap. I was born in London,England. As in English not American. Also I've been told that I have a very high IQ." "There's no point in lying." The teacher lady,who I'm now going to call Mrs Frankenstein, is looking at that paper again. "This says you are indeed from England. So take a seat next to Nathan so we can finally start class." "Sure,sure."

[FF to ending of class/school.]

This blows. I don't know a lick of Scottish history. Everything else I understand and know. And to top that I have to sit beside the bloody bloke that called me a 'stupid American'. I so with I hadn't told Aunt Dottie that I'd try my best to be nice. "Miss Nova?" "Yes?" "What's the answer?" "x=12+4-8" "Lucky guess. But for not paying attention you will have twice as much math homework as the rest of the class." Hmp so the lovely class thinks this is funny. Well it doesn't really bother me any. "When do you want it?" "Same time as everyone else." "Alright." When is this crap over? Ding,ding. Finally. Now to wait for Aunt Dottie. "Yo, Nova wait up." Great. Nathan McAshton. Sigh. "Can I help you?" "Nah, just wanted to say have fun doing all that homework." "Wow, here I thought you were going to say something mean." "Watch it Nova. I'm not afraid to hit a girl." "Me either." "Hey Rika,sorry I'm late. Picking you up at this time is kinda strange." "Don't worry Aunt Dottie, I haven't been picked up from school since like ever. I would have been fine walking." "Non-sense." "Bye Nathan." "Bye Nova. Don't forget the homework." Darn if Aunt Dottie wasn't here right now there'd totally be one less McAshton. Tomorrow should be fun. It's almost time to get Alex and Tony. Can't wait to see how their day was. Hopefully they don't have any McAshton blokes to worry about. I can't wait to do math.

* * *

**A/N: **My writing skills kinda suck a lot. I'm horrible at people talking if ya haven't notice yet. If anyone would like to help with it,that'd be great.


	3. Author Note

Sorry I haven't updated in like forever. Writer's block totally sucks. I've had it for awhile. I'm almost finished chapter 3 so hopefully I'll have it done soon. While I wait for that I'm trying to write some one-shots and drabbles, which will hopefully help with the writer's block. If anyone has any ideas for anything that'd be great.

* * *

**XxdarkvampirelovexX – The book she was reading is Percy Jackson & The Olympians: The Lightening Theif.**

**

* * *

****_3 ninjacupcake_**


End file.
